Some mobile phones comprise multiple display modules with touch panels. The mobile phones may be switched from a closed state in which a display module is exposed to outside to an open state in which multiple display modules are exposed to outside. A user may unintentionally touch a touch panel while the mobile phone is switching from the close state to the open state. The touch panel may detect an input caused by the user touching the touch panel. In this manner, an unintended action in response to the detected input may be executed despite the user's intentions.